djinnifandomcom-20200222-history
Store
Category:Various The store is where Geralt can store the items that won’t fit in his inventory. It’s basically a locker of sorts. There are two types of stores – one in the form of a chest, the other in the form of an NPC with storage capabilities, e.g. an innkeeper. Here we’ll take a look at the latter. We want Geralt to be able to deposit items with Jethro. The creation of a store is based on the foundation of a shop. Let’s start by creating a shop template. To do this, select New -> Template -> Shop (.utm) from the File menu: The new shop template window should appear on the right side of the screen: This window contains the attributes of the shop template. In the General section, set the Is Storage attribute to True. Click on the right-hand column opposite the Is Storage attribute: This attribute determines whether we’re creating a store (Is Storage = True) or a shop (Is Storage = False). We should also give the store a name. Click the right-hand column opposite the Name attribute, type in Warehouse and hit ENTER: Now add some items to the store. Click the small red icon in the right-hand column opposite the Inventory contents attribute in the Attributes section: The basics of adding items to a character’s equipment have been discussed in a previous chapter. Let’s save the shop template now. To do this, select Save As from the File menu: This opens the standard Windows window used for saving files. Go to the Data\Templates\Shops folder (where all shop and store templates are saved), type in our_warehouse as the name and press Save. Remember that the name of the file cannot exceed 16 characters. Otherwise the D’jinni Editor will not see it. Make sure the file is saved in the .utm format. If a different type of file is listed instead, it probably means that you’re trying to save the content in another open window by accident. Before saving the file, make sure that the new shop template window is active. If it is inactive, the title bar will be grey: A different color means that the window is active: An asterisk before the name in the title bar means that the file has not been saved since the last change was introduced. Now, we need to assign the template for the shop (or rather the store) to a character template. As mentioned earlier, we’ll use the Jethro character for this. Open the Resources Explorer and select Utility Windows -> Resources Explorer from the View menu: In the Resources Explorer window, select Data -> Templates -> Character -> Commoners and double-click the file our_jethro.utc: A window containing the attributes of the character template will appear on the right side of the screen. Click the small yellow icon in the right-hand column opposite the Store attribute in the Special section: This opens the standard Windows window used for loading files. Go to the Data\Templates\Shops folder (where we saved the shop template), select the our_warehouse.utm file and click Open. The shop template will now be assigned to the character template: We still need to save the changes to Jethro’s template. To do this, select Save our_jethro.utc from the File menu: If the Save our_jethro.utc file name does not appear in menu, or if a different file name appears, that means that the our_jethro.utc window is not active at the moment. To activate it just click the title bar of the our_jethro.utc window and then select Save our_jethro.utc from the File menu. Now we need to add the option to choose the store during Geralt’s conversation with Jethro. We’ll use the Resources Explorer again. Select Data -> Dialogues and double-click the file jethro_conversation.dlg: The jethro_conversation.dlg window will appear: Select the "Shall we play?" node, right-click it and choose Create Dialog Reply: This creates an empty node. Left-click it and go to the Properties window containing the node’s attributes and conversation. Click the right-hand column opposite the ConvType attribute in the Node Text section and select the Gameplay option: A new attribute will appear in the Node Text section. Click the right-hand column opposite the Action Type attribute and select the Store option: The empty node will automatically change to "I want to deposit something": All that’s left now is to save the changes to Jethro’s conversation. To do this, select Save jethro_conversation.dlg from the File menu: If Save jethro_conversation.dlg does not appear, or a different file name appears, that means that the jethro_conversation.dlg window isn’t active at that moment. To activate it, just click the title bar of the jethro_conversation.dlg window and then select Save our_jethro.dlg from the File menu. That’s it. Now, when we’ll want to talk to Jethro, we’ll not only be able to play dice with him but also deposit some items.